April 25, 2009 Patch
League of Legends 英雄 * : ** Fixed particle bug. ** Made cone reticle match closer to the way the arrows spread. * : ** Ability renamed to from Accumulate Wealth. ** Bonus gold reduced to +1/2/4/6/9 from +2/4/6/8/10. ** Added the toggle spell glow. * : damage to minions increased to 135 from 120 per bounce. * : damage type changed to make it work like other abilities of its type. * : duration modified to 1/1.75/2.5/3.25/4 from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. * : ** Duration reduced to 2/4/6/8/10 from 4/6/8/10/12. ** Made Black Shield instant cast. * : slow modified to 30/42/54/66/78% from 20/35/50/65/80%. * : damage per tick reduced to 7/14/21/28/35 from 10/18/26/34/42. * : the trap is now magic immune. * Fixed an issue with which caused unnecessary lag time when casting the spell. * : Fixed a bug which caused it to do 20% of Warwick's damage instead of 33%. * Made instant cast. * : ** Duration changed to 45/45/45 from 30/60/90. ** Cooldown changed to 160/140/120 from 180/150/120. ** Healing mechanic changed to set amount restoring 500/750/1000 Health from % based. ** Ability power ratio increased to 3 from 0.2. ** Made Chronoshift instant cast. Summoner Spells * : duration of sight ward reduced to 6 minutes from 8 minutes. * : Reduced cast range reduced to 550 from 650. * : ** Made the rally banner invulnerable / untargetable. ** Duration reduced to 20 from 30. ** Range reduced to 700 from 1200. ** Health regen per second reduced to 3% from 4%. * : Changed damage to 575 + 25 x your level from 600. 物品 * : health bonus reduced to 350 from 500. * : cost increased to 35 from 30. * : cost increased to 250 from 200. * : ** Cost increased to 450 from 400. ** Health regeneration reduced to 4 from 4.4 per second. * : ** Mana Burn reduced to 35 from 45. ** Cost increased to 600 from 500. * Duration of Elixirs reduced to 4 from 5 minutes. Miscellaneous * Misc Tooltip fixes. * Updated the following champion’s recommended items: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Death bounties give slightly more gold for killing high kill streak players, and slightly less for death streak players than previously. * Super Minion: ** Armor reduced to 40 from 50. ** Critical Strike chance reduced to 0 from 10. ** Health reduced to 2500 from 4000. ** Damage increased to 250 from 150. * Turrets: attack particle speed increased to 1200 from 914. * Neutral Minion attack speeds decreased. * Health / Mana no longer gives you additional Health / Mana Regeneration, however, we have compensated for this change in such a way that you will retain the same regen values so long as you do not purchase additional Health / Mana items. * Marked items that had Unique effects as UNIQUE. Bug Fixes * Fixed neutral monster camps having their minimap icon disappear when an enemy in the fog of war kills it. * Fixed issue with characters sometimes deforming and "turning 2d" when casting spells. * Fixed errors with Slow. * Removed from the . * Remove misc particle from . Gameplay * Changed the math for bonus gold/penalties for killing champion on kill/death streaks. Resulted in increased gold for killing players with high streaks, and decreased the penalty. * Doubled Base gold gained for killing a champion. HUD * Holding down spacebar will now lock your camera to your hero until you release it. Additional Notes * Fixed some server side crashes. Category:补丁说明 en:April 25, 2009 Patch